Comment un jeu peut il déraper
by Supy
Summary: Serie de OS pour un challenge de fiction. Couple Belphegor-Squalo.
1. Baiser

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing :** Squalo & Belphégor.

**Note :** C'est une série de OS pour un challenge de fiction qui se trouve sur le forum auquel j'appartiens. Bonne lecture.

**Baiser **

_(thème 12)_

L'horizon s'éclairait peu à peu. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter leur douces mélodies cachés derrière les quelques nouvelles feuilles que les arbres pouvaient leur offrir. C'était une belle matinée de printemps où le temps était doux. Un jeune homme était assis sur la rambarde d'un grand balcon. Il avait les pieds dans le vide et le vague à l'âme. Une délicate brise faisait mouvoir quelques méchées de sa chevelure d'or. Il observait sans vraiment le voir ce magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lentement, le soleil surgissait à la cime des arbres aveuglant momentanément l'adolescent. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa peau se réchauffer à cet agréable contact. Le froid de la nuit venait de laisser place à la beauté de l'aube et à la fraîcheur du matin.

Un magnifique spectacle auquel il assistait depuis quelques jours.

Ces derniers temps, son esprit, déjà bien encombré, l'était encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Pour essayer de calmer le tumulte de ses pensées, il s'occupait le plus futilement possible. Rien n'avait de prix pour essayer d'arrêter ce tourbillon incessant. Alors, il restait là à contempler le vide, à voir défiler le temps, à regarder ce bleu et ce blanc qui se mélange dans le ciel. Par moment, les rayons du soleil venaient caresser son visage juvénile. Et il restait là des heures, quoi de plus relaxant que le chant des oiseaux dans les oreilles et un paysage sublime devant le yeux.

Et il y pensait encore jour et nuit. Il y pensait à s'en faire exploser le crâne. Et cette sensation qui lui était insupportable. Perdu. Voila comment il se sentait. Il voulait tout oublier. Et il regardait le ciel à s'en faire mal aux yeux, à s'en imprimer la rétine. Il est bleu. Bleu comme de l'eau, et ces quelques nuages font penser à l'écume des vagues.

La mer. Voila bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds malgré son jeune âge. La dernière fois, il était encore chez lui, et tout allait bien. Oui, il n'avait pas encore essayer de tuer son frère à cette époque.. Tout avait bien changé depuis. Il avait intégré la Varia, la puissante équipe d'assassinat, l'élite de la famille Vongola. Une machine à tuer. Mais il aimait ça. Voir souffrir ces pauvres victimes jusqu'à la mort, c'était jouissif.

Et en dehors des missions, son passe-temps favori était de pousser Squalo à la limite du meurtre, l'énerver au plus au point. Mais à force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler les ailes. Belphégor venait tout juste de le comprendre.

*

* *

C'était une journée comme les autres. Les membres de la Varia était réuni, comme à leur habitude à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la grande salle à manger de la demeure. Lussuria était occupé, comme dans toute bonne routine qui se respecte, à essayer de calmer Superbi qui criait contre Bel.

- Squa-chan, calme-toi !

Le punk essayait de raisonner le squale une énième fois en le ceinturant pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le prince pour le déchiqueter en morceaux.

- VOII ! Comment veux-tu que j'me calme avec l'autre devant les yeux ?!

- Tu devrais être content, c'est un honneur d'avoir un prince en face de soi, ushishishi.

- VOII-

- Arrêtez de brailler bande de déchets, sinon je vous tue tous.

C'était un silence pesant qui suivit les paroles de Xanxus. Il était bien le seul à pouvoir calmer qui que se soit sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Tch, faut toujours que ça finisse comme ça. Un prince qui ne peut plus faire ce qu'il veut.. Belphégor était énervé contre son boss pour avoir interrompu son jeu. Mais il se passera bien de lui dire, il serait bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

C'est désespéré qu'il s'empressa de finir son repas pour enfin partir de cette pièce où l'ambiance était devenue étouffante en seulement quelques secondes.

*

* *

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand Bel se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller s'entraîner. En arrivant dans le parc qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Squalo couvert de sueur, cela devait faire des heures qu'il était là, à essayer de s'améliorer dans le maniement de son épée. Peut-être que sa journée finirait bien.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha, retenant son souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Rien ne devait gâcher son plan diabolique. Et quand il fut assez près, il lança quelques couteaux dans la direction de son camarade. Les lames passèrent à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Squalo, qui dans la seconde se mit dans une colère noire.

- VOII ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'amuses à faire ?! Tu veux me tuer ?!

- Jamais je n'aurais eu cette idée, ushishishi.

A l'entente de ces simples mots, le bisho se jeta littéralement sur Bel. Malheureusement pour lui, le prince était assez bien entraîné lui aussi pour éviter le tranchant qui lui arrivait dessus à pleine vitesse. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, on entendit seulement le bruit du fer qui s'entrechoque et les ricanements du prince.

*

* *

Squalo, haletant, était étalé sur l'herbe avec la tête de Bel qui reposait sur son ventre. Le soleil venait les étouffer un peu plus après cet entraînement pour le moins intensif.

- Au moins, on sait bien entraîné même si je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer, ushishishi.

Squa-chan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ce pique tellement il était crevé de la tournure que les choses avaient prise. Il essayait encore tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte, bien que la tête du prince ne l'aidait pas dans cette direction. Ne voyant aucune remarque acerbe de la part de son camarade, Bel commença à rigoler.

- Peut-être que j'ai réussi enfin de compte, ushishishi.

- Pousse-toi de là, tu m'étouffes encore plus.

Mais c'est sans conviction que les mains du squale essayèrent de pousser Bel. Et malheureusement pour lui, le prince était encore plein d'entrain. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva debout en l'espace de quelques secondes grâce à Belphégor qui l'agrippait de ses mains.

- Tu te fais vieux, ushishishi.

- VOII-

- Viens, on va prendre une douche, ça nous fera pas de mal.

*

* *

Arrivé dans la demeure, ils ne croisèrent personne, et heureusement, car sans s'en rendre compte, Bel tenait toujours la main de Squalo dans la sienne. C'est seulement en arrivant devant la salle de bain qu'ils le remarquèrent tous les deux. Squalo s'empressa de retirer sa main et entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

Bel, quant à lui, était resté planté devant la porte. Derrière sa frange on aurait pu remarquer des yeux agrandi par la surprise. Reprenant contenance assez rapidement, il suivit le Bisho dans la salle d'eau.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte, qu'une serviette lui arriva en pleine figure, le décoiffant au passage. Ses cheveux avaient volé à cause du souffle produit après l'objet, et sa frange s'était retrouvé balayé sur le côté, ce que Squalo remarqua rapidement.

- Tu devrais te les couper, ce n'est pas si mal comme ça.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un choc sur notre jeune prince. Entendre le squale faire un compliment, c'était si rare. Mais pour s'assurer qu'il ne se foutait pas de lui, Bel se tourna face au grand miroir. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit grandement. On pouvoir voir ses yeux, et sa frange plaçait sur le côté lui donner un petit atout séducteur. Pour la première fois, il était hypnotisé par son reflet.

Squalo, qui regardait la scène d'un œil appréciateur, ne pu s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout, le Prince the Ripper avait un certain charme. Et sans vraiment contrôler ses gestes ni ses envies, il s'approcha de lui par derrière pour encercler sa taille de ses bras puissants.

A ce contact, Bel se tendit, et par réflexe il se retourna, ce qui permit au Bisho d'approcher son visage un peu plus de celui du prince. Et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes. L'étreinte autour de sa taille se fit un peu plus forte, et emporté par les sensations et les sentiments qui naissaient chez lui, il laissa ses bras glisser vers le cou de son vis à vis pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui si c'était possible.

Voyant Bel répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme à ce baiser, Squalo ne pu contrôler l'envie naissante qui commençait à se propager en lui. Il tira le prince un peu plus à lui et le plaqua contre la porte dans un bruit sourd, commençant à mordiller la lèvre inférieur pour procurer un peu plus de plaisir à ce jeune homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Ce qui eut l'effet escompter, Bel laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Mais leur jeu fut interrompu par Lussuria qui frappait à la porte.

- Squa-chan, Bel-chan , vous êtes la dedans ? Vous vous battez encore ? Faite attention à ne rien casser, ne ?

Cette intervention refroidit aussitôt les deux hommes. Et Bel, comprenant ce qui venait de se passait, sortit précipitamment pour se diriger vers sa chambre et s'y enferma, plantant Squalo avec une envie non-assouvie.


	2. Homosexualité

**Auteur :** Supy.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing :** Squalo & Belphégor.

**Note :** C'est une série de OS pour un challenge de fiction qui se trouve sur le forum auquel j'appartiens. Bonne lecture.

**Homosexualité **

_(thème 17)_

Cela faisait quelques jours que Belphégor évitait tout contact avec Squalo. Pendant les réunions ou les différents repas, il l'ignorait. Il ne lui lançait plus aucune pique, et le squale ne cherchait pas non plus à le voir. Voyant que le prince n'était pas dans son état habituel, Mammon décida d'aller lui parler pour en savoir la raison.

– Bel, je peux entrer ? Chantonna la voix fluette de l'arcobaleno derrière la porte.

Mais aucun bruit ne lui répondit. Il décida de pousser la porte, Bel n'était nul part ailleurs dans le manoir, alors il ne pouvait être que dans sa chambre. C'est comme ça qu'il le découvrit adossé au balcon entrain d'admirer le ciel. Il s'approcha en voyant que le jeune prince ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Quand Il eu posé sa main sur la jambe fine pour s'aider à monter sur ses genoux, Bel sursauta.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mammon ?

– Je voulais te parler. Je frappe à la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

– Oh. Désolé.

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles pendant lequel Bel releva la tête vers les nuages. L'arcobaleno, voulant à tout prix savoir la raison de ce changement brutal chez son ami, coupa encore une fois le silence.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bel ?

Le prince reposa son regard sur la petite chose assise en tailleur sur ses genoux, ne comprenant visiblement pas où Mammon voulait en venir.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu ne l'as pas remarqué toi même ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques jours.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Bel ?

– Je suis fatigué.

Sur ces mots, il prit le bébé dans ses mains pour le poser sur le sol. Il en profita pour se lever et se diriger vers son lit. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, il se laissa tomber mollement dessus, écartant ses bras pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le matela moelleux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté de Mammon qui était bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

– C'est à propos de Squalo, n'est-ce pas ?

Vraiment, comment une si petite chose pouvait être aussi perspicace. Bel soupira, ce que Mammon prit pour une réponse positive.

– Qu'est-il arrivé ? L'autre jour, vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser pendant votre entraînement.

Bel, surprit d'entendre parler de cet épisode, se retourna aussitôt face à la petite poupée.

– Pourquoi tu fais cette tête aussi surprise ? C'est pas comme si vous étiez discrets. J'aurais dû rester jusqu'à la fin. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Voyant qu'il venait encore de donner des informations à l'arcobaleno sans le vouloir, Bel se renfrogna, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans les draps comme s'il voulait s'étouffer. C'était vraiment vexant pour lui de voir quelqu'un lire en lui et lui soutirer des informations aussi facilement. Sachant que l'arcobaleno arriverait à ses fins, il se décida à lui dire.

– On s'est étalé sur l'herbe, totalement crevés, et on a décidé d'aller prendre une douche.

– Tous les deux, ensemble ?

– Non, juste lui. Je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je tenais plus sur mes jambes, j'étais fatigué.

– C'est faux ! Il s'est passé quoi entre le moment où vous avez décidé d'y aller et celui où tu es parti lâchement t'enfermer ?

– Si tu le sais, pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

– Je n'en suis pas certain… Et je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche !

– Tch…

Bel tourna sa tête à l'opposé de Mammon pour qu'il ne remarque pas les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues au souvenir de ce passage qui le hantait.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'ignores maintenant. Vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.

À ces mots, le prince se leva, se retrouvant assis en face du bébé.

– Mais, parce que c'est...

– Mal ? Dégoutant ? Contre l'éducation que tu as reçu ?

– Oui..

– Tu as beau être un génie, des fois, tu ressembles plus à un abruti qu'autre chose !

– Hey !...

– C'est pas la peine de protester, c'est la simple vérité. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Squalo est encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

Remarquant le haussement de sourcil de Bel, Mammon continua sur sa lancée :

– Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas remarqué vu à quel point tu évites d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Vraiment un imbécile. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller en parler avec lui maintenant.

– Non !

– Pourquoi ?

– Je... Comment... Je ne sais pas...

– Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, Bel.

– Je ne l'aime pas !

– Tu mens, sinon tu ne te serais pas mis dans un tel état pour ça. Je te connais bien, tu sais.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, pendant lequel Bel réfléchit à la situation. Après tout Mammon avait raison, il n'y avait rien de mal là dedans si les deux personnes s'aiment. Mais comment savoir si c'était le cas pour Squalo ? Et comment oserait-il aller le voir après la réaction qu'il avait affichée. Comprenant le cheminement des pensées du prince, Mammon décida d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

– Squalo devrait t'écouter si tu as quelque chose à lui dire. A la vue de ta réaction, il doit se poser la même question que toi.

Belphégor remonta sa tête vers l'arcobaleno, affichant une tête dubitative. Il n'était pas du tout sûr que Squalo décide d'en parler calmement. Au contraire, il se mettrait à hurler contre la stupidité des gens nobles avec leurs « aprioris », et du coup, tout le manoir serait au courant de la situation. Non, il est trop fier pour crier à tout le monde qu'il s'est fait jeter par un gamin. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bel se mit à bouger la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser cette idée.

– A quoi penses-tu ?

– A des choses stupides. Je...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Belphégor se leva en direction de la porte.

– J'y vais.

– Bonne chance, Bel.

Avant de franchir la porte, le prince lança un sourire triomphant en direction du bébé toujours assis sur son lit.

*

* *

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son camarade, le courage de Bel se volatilisa, le stress avait pris le dessus. Comment Squalo allait-il réagir à ce revirement de situation de sa part ? Et surtout comme allait-il aborder le sujet d'une potentielle relation entre eux ? Est-ce que le squale serait assez patient pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à cette idée sans aller trop vite en besogne ? Au souvenir de l'épisode de la salle de bain, il se dit que cela allait être dur.

Il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Mammon alors autant y aller franco. Il frappa d'un coup sec à la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand souffle, dévoilant un Squalo de fort mauvaise humeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– L'accueil est tendre et plein d'amour, tu ne trouves pas ?

– VOII ! Si c'est pour des réflexions de ce genre, tu peux partir !

Le Bisho referma la porte durement sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de Bel, et retourna à ses occupations. Quelle idée était passée par la tête de Xanxus pour lui faire remettre en ordre tous les dossiers de l'année dernière, il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Et le Prince the Ripper qui venait au moment où il ne fallait pas. Tout le monde a du se lier contre moi aujourd'hui... Sur cette pensée, il replongea sa tête dans la montagne de paperasse qui était posée sur son bureau.

Bel, vexé par la réaction du squale, décida d'entrer dans la pièce sans y être invité. Il n'allait quand même pas repartir alors qu'il avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Il allait faire passer à Squalo l'idée de le renvoyer sans aucune délicatesse alors qu'il avait pris sur lui pour venir.

– J't'ai dit de partir, tu vois pas que j'suis occupé !

– Occupé ou non, je resterai ici.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire ?

– Je... On doit parler.

Le bégaiement du prince surprit Squalo qui releva la tête de son dossier pour le regarder dans les yeux. A ce geste, Bel rougit et baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, ce que ne loupa pas son vis à vis.

– Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Squalo lui désigna le siège en face de son bureau, mais le prince, trop tendu pour faire un simple geste, resta planté à son emplacement initial.

– Je... C'est que...

– Viens t'asseoir, je vais pas te bouffer. Et essaye de faire des phrases « sujet, verbe, complément », je compte pas décrypter tout ce que tu dis, c'est déjà ce que je fais avec cette paperasse.

A ces mots, il reposa le dossier dans un coin de son bureau, en haut de la pile à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché, ce qui le fit soupirer. Bel s'approcha, saisit le dossier et le regarda.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– VOII ! T'es venue pour me demander ce que je faisais ?!

Bel releva la tête vers Squalo tout en posant le dossier, et lui fit une moue digne d'un gamin de 5ans tout en lui tirant la langue. En voyant ce geste, le Bisho se leva d'un coup et se pencha sur le bureau pour approcher son visage de celui du jeune prince. Bel eut un mouvement de recul.

– Je vois…

Mais avant que Squalo n'ait pu se rasseoir, Bel se reprit. Après tout, ce simple geste coupé cour à toute conversation embarrassante, n'est-ce pas ? Et dans un souffle, il effleura les lèvres du Bisho.

Cet effleurement se transforma en un baiser, d'abord timide, pour devenir de plus en plus passionné. Cette fois le squale ne laisserait pas sa proie partir. Il coupa donc court au baiser pour pouvoir faire le tour du bureau et prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Bel se tendit, mais se laissa faire. Sentant la réaction de son partenaire, l'argenté le relâcha et retourna à son bureau.

– Arrête de stresser comme ça.

– Je...

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. On va pas brusquer les choses. Tu te fais pas encore à l'idée d'être avec un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui…

Pour clore la conversation, Squalo lui tendit un dossier.

– Soit tu m'aides avec tout ça, soit tu t'en vas. Te savoir à rien faire ici va me tenter.

– Je m'en vais. Je te laisse avec ta paperasse, ushishishi.

– Tchh..

Bel commença à se diriger vers la porte quand une idée lui passa par la tête. Il se retourna et se pencha sur Squalo pour lui voler un baiser avant de partir. Après tout, il pouvait toujours continuer à l'embêter comme avant.

– Part !

– Oui oui, fredonna Bel à l'oreille du squale.

Il se releva et sortit sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir franchi la porte, il vit Mammon au bout du couloir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.


End file.
